A new hope
by KiraYamato1
Summary: Takes place after ELDEST!My view on the third book. Deciet and Love mingle between their lives. the arrival of two riders will change the fate of Algaesia. The battle for the land and the heart will take place and change their lives forever.R&R CHAPTER 18
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been at least three days since the battle in the Burning Plains, and the air was still drenched in the smell of blood and death. Eragon had just finished talking to his cousin,Roran,and was now heading towards Nasuada's tent. When he entered inside he saw that Nasuada and Arya were continuing their discussion from before, both girls were bandaged up,and sitting down having a cup of tea. Nasuada looked up,noticing that Eragon had entered.

"Eragon are you feeling better to be walking around?" Nasuada asked with concern.

"Yes, I just came in here to discuss about my cousin" Eragon answered.

Suddenly the person who had caused him so much grief ,pain,and sadness, spoke up.

"You wish to go and save your cousin's finance?" asked the Elf Arya in a calm voice.

Eragon gave her a questioning look on how did she find out about that before he told her and Nasuada.

As if reading his mind she answered, "Sapphira told me."

Eragon turned his attention back to Nasuada as if expecting an answer.

"I have thought a great deal about this when Arya told me, and I have decided that if it's really important to you then do what you think is right." she answered with a sigh.

Eragon smiled ,and thanked her from the bottom of his heart.

"But on one condition" she said.

"Anything, anything at all milady I can't thank you enough" Eragon said while drinking some berry juice.

Nasuada smiled and simply said "You must take Arya with you"

Out of shock Eragon accidentally spitted out the drink and yelled, "what!"

Nasuada was suppressing a giggle while Arya was simply shaking her head.

"Thats not a problem now is it Eragon?" Nasuada said in a bigger smile at the same time still suppressing the laughter.

Wiping his mouth Eragon stammered,"nno..no..it.. won't be a problem your majesty.."

"Good then you may leave immediately as soon as your done packing that will be all."

Eragon bowed and left the tent. Nasuada turned and looked at a steaming and blushing Arya.

"Well that went well" Nasuada stated.

Sapphira was outside waiting for Eragon to come out but when he finally did he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Anything wrong little one?" she asked.

"Yes..everything.."


	2. strangest sight

Later that night...

"_Where am I? Who's that ? Is that Arya? Saphira where are you? Murtaugh?_

_Wait Arya look out ! Murtaugh don't! Don't kill her please I beg you! Arya!_

_Noooo!"_

Eragon shot up from the dream and was sweating all over.

"It was just a dream" he whispered while panting."Just a dream"...

"_Anything wrong little one?" _Saphira asked in a sleepy voice.

"No everything is fine, don't worry just go back to sleep." He said reassuring her. Saphira knew everything wasn't fine but she decided not to press him on the subject.

The next morning...

Eragon, Saphira, Orik, and Roran were waiting at the front of the gate still tired and yawning.

"Where is that elf ? We should have left exactly at dawn! It's almost midday!" Shouted Roran.

Orik shook his head and said, "If it's one thing I learned about her people, you can never rush them."

They waited for at least fifteen more minutes until finally Nasuada , Arya , and three stallions came into view, one brown,one black, and one beautiful white.

"What took you so long ?" demanded Roran. Arya raised her hand, "patience Master Roran".

Roran was about to open his mouth to say something else when Eragon grabbed his shoulder and looked at him dangerously.

"You all should go" said Nasuada. "You should also take these so that you may have a swift journey" she beckoned the horses to Eragon. Eragon took the white stallion and looked at him carefully , and smiled. "How have you been Snowfire" he asked.

The brown one, Tornac, went to Roran and , Orik who sat at the back. Last but not least the Beautiful black, that resembled the Morning Glory, horse, went to Arya who looked at him with great interest.

"I think I will call him ShadowFangs" she decided after thinking for a moment. They all mounted the horses , said their goodbyes to Nasuada, and galloped into the forest road with Saphira watching their backs high in sky.

It was almost sunset when they stopped for the night._ Little one I am going hunting, stay out of trouble." _Saphira said in a motherly voice. "_Alright but be careful" _he answered. While Arya was tying up the horses Eragon was stirring the soup, while Orik and Roran were having a long conversation.

"Can you believe that people actually think that there are no dwarf women?" asked Orik.

"Why is that?" Roran asked with a disbelieving look. "It's because we are so alike in voice, look, and body, that they are sometimes mistaken for dwarf men.

Roran started suppressing his laughter when he looked back at Eragon. "It's because of their beard" he whispered to him while making a motion with his hand on his chin as if pretending that he had a long beard. Roran started holding his mouth trying so hard not to laugh.

Orik didn't notice this and just kept on talking. "I mean how do you think we dwarfs are born, spouting out of thin air I mean really, how do we relax and enjoy ourselves without women?"

Roran couldn't do it anymore , he started holding his sides and laughing so hard that he fell out of the log he was sitting on.

Eragon who had watched and listened to the whole thing was now also laughing so hard that he accidentally dropped the spoon he was stirring the soup with and dropped to the ground.

Arya who had just finished tying the horses up was now looking at the most strangest sights she has ever seen while traveling. Saphira who had just finished hunting landed at the camp and was now right beside Arya. They were now both staring at the strange sight with one thing in their minds

_Idiots..._ they both said at the same time.


	3. Rescue at Helgrind

Three days later ...

After traveling for three days they finally reached Helgrind were Katrina was being held captive.

There were five Ra'zac guarding the door and two riding Letherblaka . The group was hiding in the bushes trying to figure out a way in.

"I will attack the two Letherblaka while ,Eragon ,Orik, and Roran, attack the five Ra'zac that are guarding the entrance. You Saphira, will be in charge of our getaway, Ok ?" asked Arya. "You sound like a tactician Arya" Eragon commented. "Thats what I'm doing" Arya said.

"Remember stealth is the key to this whole operation, so Roran please for the sake of your future wife.. please do let out your war cry...it's actually quite irritating sometimes" . Roran grumbled under his breath and nodded.

"Good then lets get ready" she said, leading the way. They moved forward a little more just enough for them to get a clear view and for the Ra'zac not to notice them.

Just before Arya was about to spring into action Eragon grabbed her arm. Arya turned to face a expression of Eragon."What?" she asked looking a bit puzzled by his actions. "Please be careful and stay safe" he pleaded. Arya was about to open her mouth to say that this wasn't the time, when he cut her of.."Wiol pomniura ilian" he added. She hesitated to say something else but instead she just nodded and said, "You too".

And with that the group attacked the enemies just as how Arya planned it out. Eragon quickly brought two Ra'zacs down with his sword. Arya quickly slew the neck of her two prey and brought down their Letherblaka with her long thin elf blade. Roran also took down two with his war hammer.

Orik on the other hand was only give one opponent since Eragon and Roran took out four of the guards, and he was now busy bashing him on the head with his ax. "Orik!" "Orik!" Eragon cried until he reached down grip dwarfs shoulder. "I think he's dead" he said sarcastically. Orik looked at him , and apologized for getting carried away.

They ran up and down the halls looking through each cell. So far all the cells only contained skeletons, dead people who haven't been devoured, and just plain empty. They looked through the last hall until they came to a stair way that led to a dungeon.

"Maybe she's down there" suggested Roran. "I think your right, because when I scryed hey, she wasn't in a cell, it looked like she was in a dungeon like Arya." Eragon agreed.

As they walked down the stair way something horrible entered Eragons mind that made him shudder. He looked at Arya and decided to ask her about the topic.

"_Arya?" _he asked through their minds. _"Yes?". "I was thinking, you know how you said that when you were captured that , the guards tried to force them selves on you, well I was wondering if they tried to do the same thing to Katrina?._ It took a while for Arya until she finally answered._ "They probably did... Eragon.. I had magic on my side so I was able to push them away...but Katrina is only human..and she does not have magic so...it's better if you do not tell your cousin..it will just bring his despair..."_ and with that she left his mind.

They continued down the stair way until they reached the dungeons.

"Oh snap!" Eragon said with shock. Right in front of him was a horde of Ra'zac at least about thirty of them. "it's like they were expecting us" Roran shouted. " lets give them for what the came for!" Orik yelled.

And with that he was running towards the enemy with swinging his ax like a mad man. Roran forgot what Arya told him about his war cry and started yelling at the top of his lungs, also swinging his war hammer like a crazed warrior.

Eragon and Arya nodded to each other and ran in to join the fight. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting all the Ra'zac were dead. Eragon received a huge cut on his shoulder which he healed with his magic. Arya only had a few cuts and one long one at her cheek. Orik was covered in blood which Eragon guessed was the blood of the Ra'zac that he killed.

Eragon looked around for his cousin, who emerged out of one of the dungeons carrying someone really thin in his arms. Eragon came up to him with dread filling up his mind.

"Roran?...is she...is she dead?.." he asked . Suddenly her head lifted.."Roran..is..is that little Eragon...he looks so big and different..." Her head slumped back on his chest. "Katrina!" he yelled with worry. "Do not worry,she only fainted"Arya said reassuring him.

"Come on we better get out of here" suggested Eragon. He reached out with his mind and contacted Saphira."_Were ready and she's alive"_."Thank goodness" she said with a sigh.

Eragon strapped her onto the saddle and rode on Saphira with her to keep her from falling. But something was still troubling him inside. Saphira noticed this and asked, "_What is it little one?". _

He gave a heavy sigh, and responded, _"We saved Katrina , now for Algaesia._


	4. Journey to Ellesmera with a stranger

After saving Katrina from Helgrind, the group made their way back to Aberon.. Eragon and Arya had a private meeting with Nasuada to discuss the issue of traveling back to Ellesmera to continue his training.

Nasuada gave them a satisfied look after they gave a full report on how Eragon will finish his training and return to her when he is done just in time for the final battle. "Very well, but you must return here in two months, thats is how long we can hold out until Gabatorix sends another attack." she said.

Eragon nodded his head and said in the ancient language, "vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal". Nasuada gave him the, what the hell did you just say look. As if reading her mind, Arya explained the meaning on what he had just said. "It means upon my word as a Rider" she explained. Nasuada gave Eragon a pleased expression and told him that he should leave quickly, the longer he wastes time the less he has to train. Since Orik was named King of the Dwarfs after Hrothgars death, it was only Eragon and Arya traveling together. Arya wasn't to excited about this idea of traveling alone with a sixteen year old half elf human who had a huge amount affection for her.

On the other hand Eragon was very excited to spend some alone time with Arya even though it wouldn't be romantic, he would still enjoy the freeness of being alone with her. The day before their departure, some mysterious stranger showed up out of nowhere and requested a meeting with Nasuada of accompanying Eragon and Arya to Ellesmera.

"Why, might I ask would you want to accompany them, and why should I trust you , by the way whats your name?" Nasuada asked with deep curiosity. The stranger gave a deep sigh and replied," My name is Kira" . " And why , Kira, have you requested to accompany my rider and his elf friend?".

Kira gave another sigh and took of his left glove and showed his palm to her and replied, " I was sent by queen Islanzadi, to protect her daughter.

Nasuada jumped back and was in a state of shock, that she hardly got the words out of her mouth, " your...your..a.". " Please Nasuada nobody should know about this except for my liege lord, Islanzadi, my master, Eragon, the princess, and lastly you , I know you must be overwhelmed with shock but please stay calm and trust me." Kira replied quickly.

" Very..Very well.. I will... trust Islanzadi on this..." Nasuada stammered. "Thank you your majesty, and I promise I won't fail you, I will deliver them safely to Ellesmera." Kira replied. "I trust you".

Kira turned to leave when Nasuada stopped him. " Kira are you going to reveal to them who you are?" she asked with concerned expression.

It took him a while until he replied, " I might tell Arya but not Eragon, maybe I won't even tell either both of them until we reach Ellesmera. Nasuada nodded with agreement and sent him away.

The next day...

Eragon and Arya were busy saddling Snowfire and Tornac while Saphira was busy bathing in the morning sun when Nasuada arrived with Kira and ShadowFangs." Who's he?" asked Eragon. "This is Kira he will be accompanying you and Arya to Ellesmera, Kira this is Eragon and Arya." "Hello". " We'd better get going" Arya told them.

Kira climbed onto ShadowFangs, and led the group with Arya and Eragon side by side behind him with Saphira flying overhead. "So Kira, whats the plan for the journey?" Eragon asked. Kira just remained silent. Arya looked at Kira and decided to answer for him, "will be crossing the Hadrac desert to get to Du Weldenvarden , and from there we will make our way to Ellesmera , isn't that right Kira?". Kira looked at her and nodded.

Eragon gave a snort and gripped Snowfires reins tighter and thought, "_whats his problem?"_

**Thank you everyone for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoy my First fanfic I hope to get more reviews so keep them coming. With each chapter it gets longer I promise from now on.!**

**Love ya guys!**

**-Kira Yamato1**


	5. Kira past and the third rider

The group had been traveling for three days now with barely any sleep. They were in the middle of the Hadrac desert when they decided to get some decent rest in a cave nearby. Arya lighted the fire while Kira sat down and sharpened his blade , and Eragon tended to the horses.

While they were eating dinner, Eragon noticed that Kira wasn't eating any meat and he only packed, fruits, 5 loaves of bread, and some celery. Saphira had gone out to hunt and hadn't returned yet and it was almost sunset. When they were done and Saphira had returned, and they were all sitting around the fire, Eragon decided to ask Kira about him not eating any meat.

"Kira may I ask you a question?" he asked. Kira had his eyes closed and was sharpening his blade.

"Kira?" he asked again even louder to make sure Kira heard him. Kira opened his eyes and the fire reflected in them so they looked like two blazing dark brown eyes. "It depends on what kind of question your asking me." he responded.

"Well..it's about you." Eragon stated. Kira stopped sharpening his blade and looked at Eragon straight in the eye. Arya looked Eragon to see the result of this whole conversation. Saphira quickly entered Eragons mind to, "_be careful in what you say little one."_ she warned him. "_I will don't worry."_he sent back through his mind.

Eragon turned his attention back to Kira to find that he was still staring at him.

Kira looked back down at his sword and replied, "shoot.". "Well while we were eating dinner..I noticed...that you didn't eat any meat...and I thought..that it was kind of..out of the ordinary to see a normal human not eat meat."

Kira looked up at him and said, "why don't you eat meat Eragon?". "Thats simple..it's ...because..". Suddenly he stopped, and remember that he wasn't suppose to reveal anything about Oromis, because he swore in the ancient language to Islanzadi, that he wouldn't tell anyone out side of Ellesmera.

Kira looked at him strangely and asked, "because of what?".

Eragon straighted himself up and replied, "because,.. ever since..I visited Ellesmera..my..my.um taste in food..has..uh..change., now what about you, you still haven't answered my question."

Kira sighed and said, "same reason as you I guess". Eragon relaxed and closed his eyes, "oh ok."

two seconds later...

Eragons eyes shot open. "Wait a minute..you've been to Ellesmera?"

Suddenly Arya directed her full attention to Kira with an alarmed look. Saphira also directed all of her attention to him as well and asked, "_how can that be , I mean do they actually let humans in without a certain purpose or motive?" . _

" No of course not " Kira answered. Arya spoke up to ask her own question, " not to be rude Master Kira but, why might I ask, would they have a reason to let you into Ellesmera?" she asked.

Kira gave another sigh, " I guess this couldn't be avoided, fine, I will tell you how I came to Ellesmera and why I am with you now."

Kira gave another sighed and started to explain,"About a month ago I was traveling back to my home village when..well...I saw smoke..so I started running towards where it was coming from. When I arrived I was to late the village was already destroyed..and it turns out..that it was my..village."

Eragon gasp and quickly started apologizing, " I cry your pardon Kira vohr, I did not mean to intrude on your personal life.". Kira shook his head, " No it's ok I don't mind, it's nice to get rid of some of the pain.".

Please continue. "I searched everywhere for any survivors..but..none were left alive. I went into my house to search for my family...they..were gone...I held my mother in my arms as she was dying. Her

last word..were.."_Kira take care of yourself and your sister, you must find her, she was taken by the bandits, promise me that you will take care of yourselves..I..love..you..Kira..my...son." "_ I started searching for her every where..but..I couldn't find her. Later on I was ambushed by Urgals, in the forest, I was about to die when a young elf came out of nowhere and saved me..ever since then...we've been close friends."

"What was his name name?" Eragon interrupted . "Vanir". Eragon looked shocked, but he shook it of.

" Well.. Vanir..took me back to Ellesmera where their healers took care of me, and so I needed to repay what Vanir did for me...so he told that he wanted me to help Islanzadi in anyway that I can. And with that I pledge myself to her and received the Yawe on my wrist. She also requested that since I have amazing swordsmanship,great physical hand to hand combat, and that I can control magic in the ancient language really well, that I be her daughter and her personal bodyguard and second ambassador."

All three were in a state of shock because of the story. Saphira was the first to speak up, "_So that means you know that Arya is a..."_. "A princess, yes I know,thats why I'm here, Islanzadi sent me so that I could see her that she gets to Ellesmera safely.

Eragon examined Kira s wrist for a moment a realized that the Yawe wasn't there. "Hey Kira I don't see the mark of the Yawe." . Kira showed him his right wrist which had a wrist band, he slid it of and revealed the mark of the Yawe. Arya still looked shocked from the whole story but most of all she was surprised that he actually accepted the Yawe. "_ Now he carries the same burden as I do"_ she thought.

Saphira suddenly felt something approach. " _Little one two creatures approach."_

Eragon suddenly shot up and told the other two the news."Draw your swords it might urgals, shouted "

Kira. The four got ready and armed themselves."I'll go first" whispered Kira. "Be careful".

He dashed out of the cave and into the darkness of the desert. After a while he didn't return. "I'm going after him!" Arya announced. "He's taking to long". " Saphira and I will go with you". She nodded in agreement, and the three started running out. " I see him !" Arya shouted. Kira was holding something in his arm and a huge creature was standing beside him. When the three of them reached him they were surprise to see a Violet dragon and Kira kneeling holding something in his arms.

" Kira ?" Eragon called out to him. Arya reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. In his arms was a beautiful brown hair, beat up and ragged, he had tears in his eyes, in her hand was a green dragon egg. Arya was now full of shock that it practically paralyzed her. She shook her head to shake it of. " _Two dragons? But how can this be?"_

Eragon spoke up and asked, "Kira is that.." . Arya studied the girl and looked at Kira , she gasp.

Kira looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "It's my sister...Jana.. "Is she alive ?" Arya asked. "Yes!"

"After all this time I finally found her...she escaped the slavers..". He hugged her even tighter.

" _Finally I'm reunited with her...mother..I promise I'll take of her..._Kira thought

**Wow that was the longest chapter I've written so far.. I hope you guys appreciate it**

**Anyways keep those Reviews coming!... Love you all!**

**-Kira Yamato**


	6. The fourth egg that's Green

After finding Jana at the desert and healing her wounds, the group continued their way through the Hadrac desert until they finally reached the entrance to the forest of Du Weldanvarden. They found the path and continued on.

It was mostly a quiet journey since Jana still hadn't woken up yet , they were also troubled by the fact that there was a fourth egg. Most of the time it was Eragon who was talking, trying to lighten up the mood. Arya was quiet as usual only minding herself and Kira's sister. "_ Something about her is so familiar..." _Arya thought , she wanted to discuss to Kira about Jana but decided not to.

Later that night...

Everybody sat silently around the fire thinking to themselves about their troubles..

Jana laid on a pallet next to Kira on his right and Arya sat next to him on his left to make sure that the when the girl needed medical attention, that she was there to help. Across from them, sat Eragon and Saphira side by side.

Saphira couldn't stand the silence any longer so she started to play a jest to Eragon.

" _Little on?". "Yes Saphira..". " I was wondering about families..". _Eragon looked at Saphira with a puzzled look. "_ What brought this up ?"_ he asked . "_ Oh nothing.. I was just... you know observing the couple.." _ she smirked. "_ What couple?" Eragon asked lifting his eyebrow._

Saphira turned her head toward their three companions at the other side of camp. Eragon looked at what she was staring at. He turned his head back to her. "_ What are you getting at he?'_" he asked. "_ Oh.. Eragon don't they look _ _cute together? It's like Jana is their daughter!" "Saphira!" _Eragon was now infuriated by the fact that Saphira was teasing him about Arya and Kira being together.

" _Little one are you jealous?" "Of course not..." he lied. "You are lying through your teeth."_

"_Saphira please don't joke about that ...you know how I feel about her...that was a really hurtful jest."_

" _I''m sorry little one I was just trying to lighten up the mood." _Eragon turned his head away and looked at his three companions.

Arya continued staring at the young girl before her , her gaze turned to the purple dragons face and saw that in it's eyes were sorrow. She stood up and approached the dragon with caution . The dragon looked at her bent his head down to get a closer view of her. "_ May I ask dragon, what is your name ?"_

" _Ketu, and I'm a he." _

" _I am Arya of Ellesmera, the young boy over there is name Eragon , and the dragon beside him is name Saphira. And since your the dragon of the girl I suppose she's mentioned_

_her brother, Kira?" " Yes she has..many times actually...she's always thinking of him ...when we escaped those slavers.." . " So where did she get the egg?"_

"_While we were escaping..we came into the forest...and she found it in a lake ...when she was washing herself._ Arya nodded and gave her, her thanks. She sat back down beside Kira and started explaining what Ketu said. As they were talking Jana suddenly snapped her eyes open. She looked at her surroundings trying to figure out what happen.

" _The last thing I remember was that I fainted and I felt someone catch me. We were in the desert but now we're in a forest how can that be ?" she questioned herself. " Jana?". " Ketu is that you ? Where are we?" Don't worry we are safe for now." " Ketu what happened ? Where's the egg?. "Don't worry it's safe, it's in good hands now." _Kira had just finish talking to Arya when he noticed that Jana was up.

" Jana!". Jana looked up at him with a confused and scared look, " Who are you ?" she asked. Kira looked shocked , and hurt..that she couldn't remember him.

" Jana...it's...it's me..your brother...Kira." Kira said soft voice. " Kira?"...She reached out and touched his face , and examined him really closely. " Kira!" she jumped up and hugged him. He returned the gesture and hugged her even tighter. Eragon, Arya, and Saphira, watched the whole thing from the other side of camp, each one had a warm feeling inside them , and all three felt happy that Kira was finally reunited with his long lost sister.

Kira and Jana broke apart from their embrace and stood up. Kira led her to his three companions and introduced her to them. "Jana this is Eragon he is the rider of Saphira." Eragon gave a warm smile and Saphira bent down touched Jana forehead with a nudged. "And this is The Elf Ambassador Arya.."

"It's nice to finally meet Kira s sister" Arya replied with a smile. Jana bowed her head and said, " It's an honer to meet you Miss Arya, you have my thanks in taking care of me...my brother was never really known for healing wounds, and might I add that you are very beautiful."

"That is very kind of you to say." Arya said in thanks. Jana walked over to Ketu, and introduced him to Eragon and Saphira. When everyone finally settled down Kira started questioning Jana about how she escaped and how she met Ketu, and how she found the fourth egg. Jana started explaining everything on how she escaped and that she found Ketu s egg in the slavers treasure room, and how she found the fourth egg in the lake. Kira gave a sad " I'm so sorry Jana, you've been through so much and I wasn't even there for you."

Jana moved closer to him and started playing with his hair and rubbing it. " It's okay brother it's not your fault...by the way I was wondering, what happened to the fourth egg?"

"It's in my knapsack , why?" Jana looked at Arya for a moment and turned her attention back to him,

"May I have a look at it?" she asked. " Sure." He got up and came back with egg in his hands. "Now what?". "Can you call Arya?". Kira looked shocked for a moment at her request, but he soon realized what she was trying to do.

Arya arrived at Kira s side, and Jana asked her to come near the egg. Arya looked at both of them with a confused look , " Why must I do this?" she asked. Kira rubbed the back of his head and replied, " Well Jana thinks that you could be the rider of this egg". " Thats impossible " she retorted..

" But if it will satisfy your childish theory's then I guess I could give it a shot."

Arya came close to the egg , after a while nothing happened but..then the egg started to crack. Arya gasp and fell backwards. Kira caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "Thank you" There was a bright light and then...

In the place of a green egg, was a beautiful green baby dragon.

Eragon and Saphira came running gasp when he saw the young ling. Arya stretched out her hand and felt a shock and withdrew it. In her hand, was a silver mark, the gendwey ignasia. Arya looked in shock that she almost fainted. Kira held in his arms, steady, so she wouldn't fall over.

"What will you name it?" asked Eragon. " _I'm a she" _it said. Eragon started listing some names for the dragon but she rejected everyone of them. Kira knew a few names himself and started listing some himself. She finally agreed to one. Arya stood up and gave a heavy sigh. " Then it's settled then..your name shall be Areya." The dragon nodded in agreement and went to sleep in Arya s arms.

Kira laid down in his own pallet with Jana by his side since they didn't have an extra one.

" _We will arrive at Ellesmera tomorrow...than everything will become clear..." _he thought,

And with that he fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok that was a longer chapter I'll keep making it longer with each chapter Vel einradhin!**

**Keep those reviews coming on counting on you all! **

**Se onr sverdar sitjass hvass !**

**- Kira Yamato**


	7. Past dream shared as one

Kira was standing at the edge of his village in his dream..he was now staring at younger version of himself.

Twelve Years ago...

_Father?...Yes son ?...When are you going to take me to Varden with you?..._

_The man sighed...when your old enough...but father I'm already thirteen years old..._

_He gave another sigh...I will take you when you master the art of a blade...Promise?...I..Promise..._

The dream shifted to another scene with him in the forest practicing with a sword.

" _Father promise me that when I mastered the blade I could go to Varden" he thought to himself. He started swinging his blade at an imaginary enemy , creating a series of forms flowing through arm and into the blade...he twisted the sword above his head and was about to cleave the head of his imaginary opponent when he heard scream...Ahhhh! ...The younger kira turned his head to where the scream came from, and dashed deeper into the forest to find the source of where it came from._

_He reached the clearing and, right in front of him were about twenty urgals surrounding a young dark raven hair lady. Her white clothing and sword were tainted in blood. Her emerald blazing eyes were fixed on her enemies. She appeared to be twenty._

_But then he noticed that she had elf ears. " She's probably over a hundred yrs old..father told me elves may appear young but really they are older than they look.." he thought. " She's in trouble I have to save her!." _

_She quickly brought down three of her opponents with her elven blade. "But she seems to be fine...she probably doesn't need a boy like me meddling into her affairs." He was about to turn leave when he noticed one of the Urgals sneak up on her. "Look out!" he yelled ,but she didn't hear him. So as fast as his legs can carry him ._

_He rammed into her as hard as he can and received a cut on he right side stomach. The two fell hard on the grass..the elf was unconscious and defenseless ..." well looks like it's time for me to test if all that training was worth it" he thought to himself._

_He raised his blade up into a challenging stance.. " If you want her come and claim her!" he yelled._

_He dodged the first attack that came at him and stabbed his enemy at the back. Next he jumped up and cleaved his opponent in two at the head. He took out two of his daggers ,and threw them at the chest of one urgal._

_The battle seemed to go on forever but finally all the urgals defeated. Kira was panting so hard that he fell on the ground. Besides the cut he received from the Urgal when he rammed into the elf it was no more than graze. _

_He had one cut on his face a few bruises and one on his head. " I should probably see how's she's doing". He got up and limped toward the unconscious elf. She had a few bruises herself, and a cut on her arm. He searched his knapsack for any medicines or herbs that you can rub with wounds. He only had one in his pack...he hesitated for a moment, to think who should he use it on...her or him..._

_He gave a sigh and started rubbing her wounds with the medicine herb._

_After he was done he started bandaging the cuts and the corner of her head. When he was done..he checked her wrist for a pulse...he was holding her wrist when her eyes shot open... before he could even notice...she grabbed his arm and kicked him of her. He went flying over her head. She stood up and the pain returned, she clutched her stomach and winced with pain..the wind began to blow hard and she started shivering._

_She turned her head towards the boy who she through of. He was lying there on his back...at first she thought he was dead but then he started moving really slowly and got up. He limped towards her and bent down and looked her straight in the eye. She stared at him for a moment and noticed how battered up and injured he was._

_She looked over his shoulder and noticed that all the Urgals were dead. He noticed that she was looking over his shoulder and smiled and said " don't worry their all dead " he said reassuring her._

_She was quiet for a while but then she spoke up. "Did you kill them?"..."Yeah I did."_

_She also noticed that she was all bandaged up._

_She stood up and went near and whispered to his ear...thank you..little one... and gave him a kiss on the brow. Kira was about to open his mouth to say something when suddenly whispered...Slytha..._

_he suddenly felt so sleepy that he closed his eyes and fell towards her. She caught him and started healing his wounds and with that she left._

The present Kira followed the strange elf and left his past self lying in the field. She limped into the forest and stumbled on a root..Kira wanted to help her but when he reached down to help her up his hands went right through her arm. He took a closer look at the elf expecting her closely and realized who she was... " Arya?" he whispered, and the dream vanished...

Kira s eyes shot open with shock. He looked around him and saw that it was already almost sunrise.

He was soaking wet with sweat. He got up took of his shirt and went to sit down at the edge of the river. " _May I sit next to you?" _said a voice inside his head. He turned around and saw that it was Ketu.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the Sunrise.

Arya woke up with the weirdest dream. " _It was like a dream from the past"_ she thought.

" _No wonder I thought Kira looked familiar , he was the one who saved me, thirteen yrs ago."_

She got up , looked around, and noticed that Ketu and Kira were missing. She then saw them sitting at the edge of the river.

Kira was sitting at the edge of the river trying to remember the dream that he had and all it's details, when a voice interrupted his mind. "_ May I join you?" _. It was Arya. He nodded and watched her carefully. "_ She still looks the same, the only thing that's change is her height she seemed, some what taller..but he was still surpassing her in height. Also the way she moves and acts, she's more tense than usual." he thought to himself._

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. He returned the smile and together the three of them stared out into the sunset.

When the sun was finally fully up Kira got up and reached down to help Arya up. "Wants some breakfast ?" he asked her. She nodded and reached out to his hand. His hand was warm, and when she touched it she started to blush.

She looked away so she wouldn't notice it. "_ What is this feeling? Am I actually feeling something towards him ?" _She shook her head to shake it of. "_ If I didn't fall for Eragon s childish infatuation towards me, I certainly won't for Kira."_

_Or am I ?_

Kira walked back to camp with Arya..Jana was already up and making breakfast and Eragon was still snoring away. Jana took a look at the threesome walking back to camp , she smiled and shook her head.

Kira noticed that he was still holding Arya s hand .

He let go embarrassed by what he was doing." My apologies princess Arya. She smiled and said, " Please just Arya Svit kona would be fine." He bowed to her and went over to Jana to help her with break fast. Saphira flew over to Arya and gave her nudged. Arya seemed startled.

" _Go on and join them..don't be afraid to have fun with friends..." _Saphira said in her head.

Arya nodded and helped Kira stir the soup .

**Hey..there guys...uh yeah well that was a first I was really trying to focus on Arya and Kira past**

**dream but now I'm having my first poll**

**Apologies I thought about it and it's to early to pick who ends up with who sorry plz forgive me if anybody saw that poll**


	8. Arrival at Ellesmera, secret revealed

It was almost sunset when the group had reach Ellesmera. They were welcome with open arms, especially when the elves found out that they had two new riders on their side now . Islanzadi was also pleased herself when she found out that Arya became a rider.

Eragon and Saphira were so happy to be back in Ellesmera...they miss the peace, beauty...and the company of the elves , and most of all Oromis. Jana was hiding behind Kira out of nervousness and shock. Islanzadi greeted Eragon and Saphira first and congratulated them on the victory of Varden.

Then she gave Arya a huge hug and told her how much she missed her. Arya than introduced her to Areya, who was sleeping soundly in Arya s arms. Little puffs of smoke were escaping her little dragons nostrils.

Next she went to Jana and expected her thoroughly , Jana introduced the queen to her dragon Ketu and told her how she found him and Arya s dragon egg in the lake. Finally, she stepped forward to Kira and greeted him in the ancient language. "Kira it's nice to see that you came back safely, I was quite worried about you, especially Oromis, he practically yelled at me when he found out that I sent you after my daughter."

Eragon , Saphira , and Arya exchanged confused looks. " Oromis, yell at the queen?" the three of them thought that, that was strange. " Why is it so bad if Kira went out of Ellesmera to search for Arya?". Kira gave a heavy sigh and shook his head in a amused disappointment, and said, " he worries to much ! It's not like I was going to fight Gabatorix or go to war...it was a simple escort mission I don't see why he was so worried?"

Kira took his gaze of , of Islanzadi and looked around and noticed that someone was missing."Islanzadi where is he ?" . She gave him a puzzled look for a moment , and then realized who he was talking about. " Oh... he's with Oromis and Glaedr. Why don't you and the rest of the riders go and see Oromis right now? He'll be surprised to see two new students, plus Eragon still hasn't completed his training.

Kira nodded and turned to leave ,followed by Jana, Arya, and Eragon. Kira rode at the back of Eragon, and Arya at the back of Jana, while clutching Areya close to her chest.

They landed near the hut, got of, and knocked at the door. No one answered. "Huh? I wonder where he is?" asked Eragon. " He's probably out, be patient Eragon." said Arya. They waited for another two hours until finally they saw Oromis flying towards them on Glaedr s back.

Kira and the others rushed out to meet him. Eragon, Arya, and Kira greeted him in the ancient language. " It's nice to see you three again, and is that our fourth rider?" Oromis asked. Jana smiled sheepishly and hung her head low. He then turned his attention to Kira and gave him a sly stern look.

" I know, I know, your upset right, well it's not my fault that Islanzadi sent me to look for the princess, I pledge myself to her remember?" Kira said. " Oh..I'm not upset..plus I'm not the one who's going to punish you...,he gave chuckle. Kira looked at him with a confused look.

Oromis kept chuckling. Turned and pointed towards the forest and said, " He's the one who will punish you." Suddenly a great roar came from the forest that shook the trees and sent the birds flying away, there was a loud thump, and next thing the next thing that Kira knew, he was up of the ground and sent flying towards a tree. He hit the tree so hard that blood came out and he started choking on it.

There was a huge paw on his chest holding him up , and two dark blue furious eyes were staring at him. There, right in front of him was a silvery moonlight color, Dragon with a snarling growl escaping from his lips.

Eragon and Jana came running up to him, trying to pry the dragon of, of him , but he was too heavy.

" _Idiot, Fool, Stupid, Barzul!"_ the dragon yelled so loud that everyone heard him.

Kira was squirming under his claw , trying to break free of his grip, but it was no use, he was too heavy. Kira gave a sad sigh. "_ Get of me !...please.." . _The dragon gave him an angry look, then he gave a loud snarl, and got of, of Kira. Kira fell on the ground panting .

As soon as the dragon moved, Jana and Eragon came running to his aid. Kira wiped the blood that dripped from the side of him mouth. Jana , jumped on him and hugged him as close as she can. " You scared me for a moment there, I thought he was going to kill you!". Kira gave a smirk smile and got up.

"Should you be moving around? I mean you just got nailed by a dragon?". Eragon said in a worried voice.

Kira walked over to the dragon , and gave him a warm smile...he reached up and gave the dragon a hug on the neck. The dragon snorted , and looked away.

Arya saw the whole thing , she turned her head toward Oromis, and saw that he had a wide smile on his face. " Oromis what's going on?" she asked him. " Can you not see for your self Arya, or must I tell you everything?" he said, still not looking at her.

Arya looked at the scene again , and thought about it for a moment, her eyes widened up. " It can't be.!..." she whispered. "Oromis..is..is..he the.. real.. ...third rider..whose been training in Ellesmera?..." asked Arya in a rushed voice.

Oromis smiled even wider now, and nodded. Arya stared in amazement, and thought, "_ If the rider that Oromis had been training...that means..., her eyes widened even more now..., he's completed his training !_

After everything had been explained about Kira being the third rider , Eragon and Jana s, mouths were left hanging open. Arya was still shocked herself, but she kept a calm face. They were silent for at least thirty minutes until Eragon asked the most interesting question. " I have a question...if Kira and Jana are brother and sister...and they are both dragon riders...doesn't that mean...that someone in their family...must've been a dragon rider?...I mean it has to run through blood right?.."

Oromis face went from happy to a big frown. Kira was stunned at the question..he felt the same anger and rage, that he felt... when he found out about the truth of the death, rise up again , that it burned his heart. " Jana doesn't know..." he thought to himself.

Suddenly Jana spoke up , " Yeah your right Eragon...the truth is that our father was a dragon rider."

Eragon was so interested in finding out more about the two riders ,that he forgot about his manners and concern towards other people s feelings, that started blurting out questions. " What was his name ?" he asked.

Kira clenched his hand into a fist ,and started shaking. Oromis put a hand on his shoulder , and told him to control himself. Arya noticed this , and started getting a bad feeling from this conversation.

Jana didn't notice this either, so she answered the question. " His name was ...Brom...

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hope you like the story so far! Please keep R&R ! **

**love ya all !**

**-Kira Yamato**


	9. A single tear

Kira , Saphira , and Arya , just stared at her with amazement , and shock. "_ Brom?"_ whispered Eragon.

Arya turned her head towards Oromis, and asked, "It can't be...Brom never...Brom..never had children did he ?...Oromis?" Surprisingly he wasn't shocked at all , but he wasn't smiling , he had a sad expression on his face. Eragon just kept staring at Jana then Kira back , and forth.

"That is... amazing..." he whispered.

Kira couldn't take it anymore..he stood up in a rush , rammed Eragon out of the way , and walked of , into the depths of Du Weldenvarden with Jana right behind him, and the dragon flying above them. Eragon was rubbing his arm were Kira Kira had rammed him, there was a slight bruise , but nothing else. "What was that for ?" he asked.

Oromis gave a sigh , stood up, and rubbed some ointment on Eragon s arm. " Your really don't know?" he asked him. Eragon shook his head. Oromis gave another sigh and looked Eragon straight in the eyes.

" Eragon, do you remember the day when you were in the forest with Brom, and the Ra'zac attacked you , and him ?" Oromis asked.

Eragon thought for a moment...and remembered the day when the Ra'zac had attack him and Brom in the forest, just when he was about to be stabbed by the enemy , Brom jumped right in front of him , and received the blow instead of him.

Eragon started feeling that same sadness he felt that day when...Brom had died. Eragon looked down ,and stared at the grass , and nodded as a response to Oromis s question. " But what does that have to do with any of this?".

Oromis looked at Eragon gravely, and said, " It has everything to do with it, Kira believes that...well...its was..your fault that he died, he believes that you were so weak and pathetic, as a rider, that you couldn't even protect someone you cared about. ".

Eragon looked at Oromis with anger in his eyes, "My fault? why would he think it's my fault?..I cared about Brom more than he could ever know?. Eragon was now yelling at the top of his lungs, with rage, while Arya was holding him back, from lunging on Oromis.

After , getting Eragon settled and quiet, Arya spoke up, "Oromis...something has been..on my mind, if Brom was the father...than who was the mother?..."Oromis gave a sad sigh and looked up to the sky, "Their mother died...after giving birth to Jana." Oh...so whats his Dragon s name?. " Falkor"

After they had said their goodbyes to Oromis, Eragon and Arya flew back on Saphira s back towards Du Weldenvarden, to find Kira and Jana. They spotted them in the training field with Vanir , and Islanzadi.

They approach the group and greeted them in the ancient language. Kira gave Eragon a cold glare , and turned his head away. "I have to a decision about the training of the three of you" Islanzadi said to the approaching group.

"Since Kira is done with his training , and he is now a full fledged rider , I suggested that he would help train the three of you. Jana and Eragon, you will be trained by Oromis, and Arya, you will be trained by Kira , and Vanir, who will be helping in your training, and from now on, your missions.

After Islanzadi had dismissed the Riders and their Dragons, the four companions headed towards their rooms. Eragon stayed at the tree house with Kira and Jana, while Arya went with her mother.

When they had arrived at the entrance of the tree house, Eragon noticed that it was larger, and two more rooms were added.

After Jana had said goodnight to Kira and Eragon, she went straight to her room and fell right asleep. Kira and Eragon also went into their rooms, without saying a word to each other Kira fell on the bed with Falkor serving as his pillow.

He closed his eyes, and thought about what had happened, a single tear rolled down his face, and he fell asleep.

_...Father..._

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated for the past two days...but I've been busy in Hawaii...I'm just borrowing a laptop. Anyways please R&R and I promise hat next one will be longer MUCH longer. **

**Upon my word as a Author!**

**-Kira Yamato**


	10. Promise and transformation

Kira kept tossing and turning on his bed...he couldn't sleep, or even close his eyes without seeing his father,Brom, dying. He finally, decided to do the only thing that could actually calm his mind. He got up, put on his tunic, got his sword, and quietly walked out of the tree house without disturbing Falkor.

He walked through the shadows of the depths of the elven city, thinking to himself. He was about to turn the corner towards the Menoa tree , when he sense that something was up ahead. He stopped and peeked through the corner. He first saw Arya, and then another person, which he couldn't make out the face.

The person was sneaking up behind the princess , he was about to lung at her when Kira stepped in the way. He twisted his sword and knocked the opponent s sword out of the way. Kira had the tip of his sword to the man neck , when he felt the tip of another blade behind his own neck.

Kira turned his head slowly , and realized it was Arya sword. Kira looked back at the man before him and looked at him really closely through the dark. He realized that it was Eragon. Kira took the blade of , of Eragon neck , and sheathed it. "My..apologies..Eragon" he said.

Eragon looked at him and smirked, "Sounds like it so hard for you to say that, why?" he asked.

Kira looked away and turned his attention to Arya. "My apologies princess..I didn't expect you to be with...Eragon...this late..I thought that he was going to attack you, when I saw him sneak up on you.."

Arya gave him a faint smile and said, "I appreciate your concern rider Kira, but Eragon and I were only sparring. What are you doing out here this late anyways Kira?"

Eragon was rubbing his neck watching the whole thing with jealousy "_ How come she never snaps at him when he does something stupid?"_ he thought. Saphira entered his mind and responded, "_ Thats because he doesn't woo after her, little one."_ Eragon gave a snort. " It's nothing", Kira answered, and he walked away.

Arya sighed, and turned her attention to Eragon. " I better see what is wrong with him, we can't have him like that, especially when Gabatorix could attack us at any moment, and he is the only one who has completed his training besides you." she told him. Eragon was about to argue with her about, anting to spend more time with her, when she gave him an irritated glare. He nodded, and let her go.

She ran after Kira ,a and finally caught up to him. She reached out and touched his shoulder, and turned him slightly. " What has gone amiss ?" she asked. He shrugged her hand of and shook his head, "Nothing." Arya gave him an unconvinced look , and stepped in front of him. " Is it about your...father..?" she asked. He looked away and nodded.

One hour later

Back at the tree house...

"Kira?" Eragon?" Jana rubbed her eyes and looked around. She walked towards Eragon room and opened the door. " Eragon?" Saphira was lying on her bed fast asleep but Eragon was not in sight.

She sighed and turned around to walk out the room when she bumped right into, none other than Eragon. He looked, somewhat different , like..drunk. He slumped towards the wall and leaned forward toward Jana. Their lips touched , and pulled her close to him. "Oh Arya!...how I longed for this.." he moaned. Jana , had her eyes closed for a moment, loving the touched of his lips against her, but when he mentioned Arya s name, her eyes shot open, and she pulled away. He collapsed on her her ,and fell asleep. She helped him on to his bed and pulled the covers on to him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She had only met him...but she was actually...falling in love with him.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips and forehead. "Goodnight..."

She left quickly and ran to her room. Ketu was fast asleep...snoring with fumes coming out of his nostril. She laid down and closed her eyes, tears were dropping slowly on her face. "_ He loves Arya..you fool...forget about him..._

Near the Menoa tree...

Kira and Arya were sitting side by side ..talking to each other. Arya was explaining to Kira how Brom saved Saphira s egg and how she had met him. Kira gave a happy sigh. " Amazing...I wish I was old enough back then ...to see and experience all that."

Arya looked at him with interest, and noticed something that had slipped her mind. "Kira...if you have completed your training...and you are now a full fledge Rider...then why don't you have your elf features?" she asked. Kira gave her a sly smile and answered, "Thats because I can turn into an elf whenever I wish" Arya looked at him with shock. "How is that possible?". "Well...during the transformation..something weird happen..I was transformed and I gained my elf features ...but..as soon as I remembered how I looked like as a human...I changed back." he explained to her.

"So what does this mean?...can you become obtain your elf features again?...whenever you desire?" she asked him. He chuckled, " I'll just demonstrate it..for you." He took a deep breath and snapped his two fingers. There was a huge flash of light and a gust of wind, and there right in front of her was Kira, in his elf like form.

His black dark hair , was now half white, and his face was more angled. He was a little bit taller, even though he was an inch taller than Arya before, his skin became smooth and a little bit more muscular. His eyes were crystal blue like a flowing river.

" Amazing..." she whispered. He gave her a warm smile , and sat back down beside her.

" Your father would be proud of what you have become..." she told him. Kira transformed back into his human state, and started another conversation with her. It was five hours before dawn , when Kira decided that it was time to take her back to her room.

" Goodnight princess Arya...". "Please...Kira..just Arya..would be fine." He looked stunned for a moment at her request, but he shook it of. She touched his cheek with her soft smooth fingers , and leaned up and whispered to his ear. " Please get some sleep...and forget about your father for now...promise me?"

She broke apart from him , and took her hand of, of his cheek and went into her room.

" Kira rubbed his cheek and gave a faint smile.

" _I promise...einradhin iet ai Shurtugal..."_

**Hey guys I tried to make it longer hen the last one but I've just been busy touring Hawaii that I have barely any time...**

**I'll be back in Orlando on Saturday so I'll be able to update normally and this time longer so please bare with me...**

**please R&R as always and I'll update soon **

**Have a great Summer everyone!**

**-Kira Yamato**


	11. Betrayal

Nobody slept that night , everyone was to busy thinking of their personal problems.

Kira was thinking about the promise , he made to Arya , about not thinking about his father, Jana was trying to cry herself to sleep which unfortunately didn't work while Ketu was trying to comfort her , Eragon was busy trying to recover from being drunk that night out of jealousy towards Kira , Saphira was busy lecturing him about being reckless because of love , and Arya was thinking about who should she pick.

Arya s room...

Arya was lying in her bed staring at the Black Morning Glory Flower, thinking about the two men.

" _Eragon is so young, that I view him as a child, he's only sixteen years old, yet he still woos after me and confesses his love towards me even though I rejected him twice now. But I've come to enjoy his company. On the other hand , Kira is already twenty one years old, but still, he's too young, even though his life is actually the same as mine from now on, since he received the Yawe symbol, and he's already a full rider, Eragon is only half a rider. And I have to admit, I do fine Kira attractive even if he's not in his Elf form,_

_Black hair, dark chocolate brow eyes even though I prefer his blue crystal eyes when he's an elf. ...wait..wait..what am I thinking?No matter what form he takes...he still human..in the end...I can't believe that I actually...thought for a moment that he was attractive...he's beneath me.."._

Arya buried her face in her pillow, " _What should...I do?...please Faolin..if you can here me in the after life...what choice should I make?..I promise myself that I would never ...fall in love again when I lost you...I just don't want to get hurt again...I don't want to feel that same feeling..of loosing someone I love again...first father...and then you..."_

Tears were slowly falling from her face now, She wiped them away and got up. The wind was blowing the curtains open, and the sun was slowly rising. "_ I will let destiny and faith decid_e"

When sunrise came, the riders left their domains , Eragon and Jana flew together towards Oromis s hut, while Arya rode on Falkor with Kira while carrying Areya in her arms. They met Vanir in the training field, he had his bow and sword with him prepared for battle.

Meanwhile at Oromis...

Eragon was just finishing the last obstacle of his training, the last and final Rimgar. Saphira and Ketu, was with Glaedr, he was teching the how to fly in a extreme wind current. Oromis was busy teaching Jana the Ancient language. " The word for fire is Brisingr, Jierda is for hit or break, to knock someone out or to put a person in a deep sleep you should say Slytha, and to produce a shield you should yell out Skolir."

Oromis finished explaining a few more words , he then beckoned for Jana to try out the spells in a clearing.

Back at the Sparring field...

Even though Arya was already trained in the ancient language and in combat, Kira still needed to test the her power to it's limits. Vanir was already beaten by her three times in a row , when he finally gave up , and dropped on the grass panting. Arya was a little tired herself but not enough to keep her down.

Vanir looked at Kira and gave him a faint smile, and said, " She really is something..". Kira chuckled , " Aye.." He got up and drew his own blade, and positioned himself in a fighting stance in front of Arya.

" I was beginning to wonder when you would actually fight me" she said to him with a sly smile, and positioned herself . For a moment, neither of them moved, they were waiting for each other to attack first. " Well since I'm the one who's suppose to be training you I guess I'll attack first" said Kira.

He shifted his sword and bended his knees. For a while Arya expected him to jump and lunge at her but instead he just stood there. She looked at him closely and blink. He was gone. Arya jumped backwards and looked at her left and right side.

" Where did he go?". Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulders. She turned her head to see what it was, and there right in front of her was Kira with his blade pointed at her back. He smiled and said, "Dead.."

Arya just stood there with a dumb look on her face while he walked back and sat down on the grass, and started talking to Vanir. " _He was so fast..I..I couldn't even see where he went...I just blinked , and he was gone...can someone really be that fast?..." _she thought to herself. Areya entered her mind and started laughing,

" _You were so slow!..you were not even that close to beating him!...hahaha."_ the dragon was actually teasing her. Arya was frustrated by the fact that a human actually beat her. "_ Fine!...I will make it m goal to beat him then...from now on. Said Arya in angry tone back to her dragon._

Two weeks passed by with little success . Eragon had finish his training , and was planning to go back to the Varden to help Nasuada prepare for the battle. Arya was close to finishing her training, all she had to do was beat Kira in a duel. Jana was making little progress, since she kept daydreaming about Eragon, even though she knew that she shouldn't.

Later that night, before Eragon s departure to Varden, Oromis announced that Jana should go with Eragon to Varden , and fight, so she would have experience before the final battle at Urbaen.

When everyone was asleep Jana slipped out of the tree house with Ketu, and ran towards the lake near the glade. She had this evil look in her eye as she stared into the water. She chanted the incantation to scry someone. When she had finish, there before, her in the lake, staring back at her was Murtagh and Gabatorix. Jana knelt on one leg and bowed her head. "I have come my masters.." Ketu landed right beside her , and repeated her words.

Gabatorix gave a menacing smile and gave an evil laugh. " Jana...It's nice to see you again..my apprentice..give me a full report on what the elves have planned". Said Gabatorix. Jana nodded , and started telling him about, Eragon completing his training and that he is returning to Varden. " And Kira?"

" Yes master Gabatorix..I've met him he is the third dragon rider...he seems to resemble her same courageous spirit...and might I ask...what did happen to the real pathetic Jana?..."

Gabatorix gave her an evil menacing look, "Oh..I took care of her...permanently...It was a perfect plan to copy her appearance and transfer it to you...now all she thats left her...well, lets just say that my remaining Ra'zac s had a good dinner...hahaha!..."

"Now no one will be able to tell that your not the real Jana because the read one is already dead!"

Jana was now smiling so wide. " I can't wait to see that look in Kira s face when he finds out..first his idiotic father, Brom, and now his pathetic sister...her death will break him!" she said with an evil voice.

Gabatorix told Murtaugh to leave the room so he won't be able to hear the rest of the conversation.

" Now listen to me my daughter..when you go into battle with Eragon.. I want you to kill him as soon as Murtaugh arrives with the reinforcement...I don't trust him that much anymore..something is different about him...remember as soon as you kill Eragon..the tides will turn..and we will finally be ably to crush the Varden!." And with that he departed.

Jana stood up shaking, not knowing what to do. "_ Kill Eragon?...but..I..can't..I" _she thought to herself.

" _DO NOT MESS THIS UP!" _Ketu screamed inside her head. "_ This our chance to prove our worth to Gabatorix"_ he said to her in a warning voice.

" _We are bound to him just like Murtaugh...our fate rests in his hands..he can destroy us whenever he wants..so don't mess this up!..you have to kill Eragon!..no matter how much you like him ! Even though he doesn't like you, remember..his heart belongs to Arya!_ He finished his lecture and flew back to the tree house.

Jana shut her eyes and turned her hand into a fist. "_ Arya.. I will destroy you..I will not kill Eragon..but I will kill you...so I can win his heart..and Murtaugh will take care of Kira..but Kira has always been there when I need him even if I'm not his sister..after he found out three years ago...and that I made up a fib that his sister used magic to entrust her appearance to me...so I can spy on Brom.. ..he still took me in...he really care about me..but now he starting to like that Arya..._.She thought to herself. Tears were streaming down her face

" _What should I do?"_

**Hey guys I'm back in action and now it's time for my first poll**

**should the fake Jana of evil royalty, kill Eragon? Or not**

**and who should end up with who? Since Jana and Kira aren't really sister and brother should they end up together? Or should Kira end up with Arya?**

**Should Arya fall in love with Eragon or should Jana end up with Eragon?**

**Take your pick!**

**I'll update soon!.**


	12. Poll anouncement

**Hey everyone this is the last chance to turn in those polls **

**if you haven't chosen who to pick...**

**this is the request thats been winning by one review...**

**Arya and Kira- 5 votes**

**Arya and Eragon- 4 votes**

**Jana and Kira- 4 votes**

**Eragon should live- 10 votes**

**Eragon should die- 0 **

**So ask some of your friends or some other ppl to vote, because this is the last call for votes,**

**on Wednesday I will update and reveal who ends up with who . So turn your votes in and cross you fingers.**


	13. Tears of Love

**Ok the votes are in..and it was really close, trust me it was... thank you everyone for voting and giving reviews...I know it was a long wait but the ppl have spoken ! I'm only going to reveal the score ,but not the characters that it belongs to you will have to read the story to find out...**

**-16**

**-12 **

**Eragon lives-28**

**For the people who are disappointed in the outcome I am very sorry! please don't hate me...I still hope you like the story though. Thank you to EvailaPoisen and BattleWiz for being my two loyal reviewers, and to anyone else that I didn't mention! Thanks! by the way Hawaii roxs!**

Jana ran as fast as she can back to the tree house, as she was passing through the trees ,s she noticed that it was almost sunrise, and that some of the elf citizens were already awake.

"_I'd better hurry!...Eragon must be up already...Eragon.." _she started slowing down as soon as she was near the tree house.

Sure enough, Eragon, Saphira, and Ketu were waiting at the front of the steps with Kira sitting on top of Falkor, Jana also noticed out of the corner of her eye , that Arya was approaching with Islanzadi , and Oromis.

At the sight of the princess elf, Jana clenched her fist so hard that her knuckles popped white. "_Relax...relax...I'll get her soon enough...but for now it's just me and Eragon traveling alone together"._ She put on a fake smile and approached group. Ketu notice her coming and said, " _It's about time you got here" _He said through the bond. "_Well I was just...you know...I..forget it...It's nothing..I was just taking a walk after you left.." _she sent back at him.

Jana climbed onto Ketu, and Eragon hopped onto Saphira. Kira looked up at her and said, "be careful, and remember, don't do anything restless." Jana gave him a sly look, "shouldn't I be saying that to you?...hmmm?." " what do you mean by that Jana?" he asked her. Jana lowered her head and whispered to him,

"Don't you remember?..when we were little...you wanted to go with..father...to Varden so bad that you trained almost every day?..." Kira gave her a confused look, and asked her, "Aye..but what does that have to do with anything?"

Jana gave an irritated sigh and whispered back to him, "Remember that day in the forest when you were training?..you said that you met a raven haired elf?.." Kira s face started to turn in to a shock look, "Didn't you tell me ..back at camp near the river..that Arya looked so familiar?..well I think she's that elf you rescued...and from the way you sounded back then when you told father and me..well it sounded like you were really interested.."

Kira pushed her back and tightened his grip on her shoulder and said, "She's a princess, the next heir to the elven throne...besides..I think she likes Eragon." After Jana and Kira s petty argument about Arya liking Eragon or not, they bid their farewells , and Saphira and Ketu flew into the sky.

Kira gave a sad sigh , as he watched the two riders disappear little by little. "They'll be alright", Arya said standing right beside him. "I know but still I worry". Arya looked at him, and her eyes softened , "You really care about her..since your her brother?.." Kira shook his head , and said, "To tell you the truth..Jana isn't really my sister...we just adopted her." Arya gave a loud gasp. "Surprising isn't it ?"

"But how ?" asked Arya. Kira closed his eyes and walked away. "Maybe some other time..." he said.

Kira and Arya POV...

Later that night under the Menoa tree...

Kira was sitting on one of the huge roots of the Menoa tree, staring into the beautiful star lit sky, while Falkor was out hunting. He gave a heavy sigh, and said "If only it was always peaceful like this.." he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard someone approach him from behind, then he smelled the scent of fresh crushed pine needles. "Dead". He turned his head towards the source of the voice, and saw Arya standing right behind him with a dagger pointed at him.

He gave a small chuckle , and turned back around. Arya putted the dagger away and sat beside him, looking up into the sky also. They were silent for a really long time, not knowing what t say to each other, every now and then , they would look at each other now and then , and smile but nothing else.

Kira was the one who broke the silence first, "So how are things with you and your mother?" he asked her. Arya gave a sad sigh and said, "Nothing has changed really...she's still the same, but the only thing that has change, is her manner of speaking to me."

Kira s eyes softened, he felt sorry for her, it's like she doesn't even know her mother anymore. She's endured so much pain and sadness, all he wanted to do was comfort her, but he was afraid to. She is a elf princes, and no matter how much he looked like an elf and a rider, he would always still be a human.

"So how's...your dragon...Areya?" he asked. "Fine..and Falkor?" . "Good..he's out hunting."

They were quiet for a few more minutes until they started talking again. " Arya there is something I've been wanting to ask you...ever since that day by the river..." Arya suddenly felt a strange rush in her. "_Could it be? Can he really be that young boy..that saved me..twelve years ago?.." _she thought to herself. Kira suddenly felt his cheeks burn, " _What of she's not that elf that I met?...what if it was someone else?."_

"Arya...I.." he stammered.

"Yes?.."

"I..what I mean is..I.." suddenly he noticed that it was almost sunrise. "_Thank the Gods!"_ he said inside his head.

"What I mean is...it's almost sunrise, and we should get you back to your room , your mother might worry." "Oh..okay.." she said in a disappointed voice.

Neither of them spoke to each other on the way back to Tialdari Hall. They were both caught in there thoughts towards one another." _What am I doing...I can't take this anymore...I have to tell her, about my feelings towards her, and about our past...but..she...already has feelings toward..Eragon..It hurts so much..to not be able to express your true feelings." _

Kira thought to himself, he looked over at Arya, and saw that her beautiful raven hair flowing through the wind as she walked, she seemed to have a somewhat sad look.

Kira and Arya arrived at the halls , after walking quietly but swiftly through the city. " Well I'll see you later." said Arya , putting her hand on the door knob. "Yeah see you..". They looked at each other for a moment, staring into each others eyes. Arya gave him a faint smile , and opened the door.

Kira watched her slowly go in, "_Go after her! you fool! ...don't let her go this time.." _The voice inside his head was screaming, and it's like his very soul is tearing through him like a mad beast , trying to make him go after her. As Arya was about to shut the door, Kira grabbed it pushed open, causing him to bruise his hand.

"Kira..is something wrong?.." Arya asked with a startled look, and backed away slowly. Then something inside him erupted, and started controlling him. The next thing he knew , he was on top of Arya and pressing her down, with tears streaming down his face.

"Kira.." Arya said in a confused and shocked voice. Kira closed his eyes and dipped his head, and kissed Arya on her lips, lightly and softly. "I'm so sorry Arya Svit-kona..but I couldn't control myself!..My sadness is eating my soul alive , it's ripping through me like a wild animal!.." tears were running down his face even harder now.

"I know you probably don't remember but ..I do..ever since that day I saved you in the forest..I couldn't stop thinking about you..when I heard from my father Brom..that you were probably the egg courier Arya Drottingu , from then on I made it my goal that I would train harder then anyone else, so that when I became of age, I would be able to travel Algaesia and maybe meet you...but when I found out about...Eragon...I just..I..I'm so sorry.."

Arya looked at Kira the whole time , "_So I was right it is him...he was suffering all this time, and I made him feel this way..he thought that he was beneath me and that I didn't care, and now..."_

Arya reached out and touched Kira s face with her soft delicate fingers.

Kira had his eyes shut the whole time, while streams of tears were falling from his face. He felt Arya s soft touch, which helped calm him down, but he was still in darkness. Suddenly he felt her hand slide to his neck, and pull him down into a warm, soft, and delicate hug. "Shh..it's okay..it's alright..just let it out...I never got a chance to thank you that day..if it wasn't for you..I would be dead by now...shh.."

Kira felt her warmth seep through him..his heart stopped aching...and after a while he felt like he was at peace..he forgot about the war, he forgot about everybody, he forgot about his fathers death, all he cared about was the women holding him, the women he longed to be with for so long.

Arya couldn't remember how long they laid on her bed, but the last thing she knew was that she fell into a deep sleep with Kira in her arms. "_I love him...I actually love him..I cannot deny it anymore.."_

**HEY everybody I'm sorry for the long wait, and yes I know I promise to update on Sunday, but we had to go to an Anime Convention. Ok I know most of this chapter was about Kira and Arya but you know you guys wanted the answer and here is the first one, Arya ended up with Kira.**

**The next chapter will be about Jana and Eragon...then maybe..well I guess I can give a little hint..Nasuada and Murtaugh..maybe. I'll start switching Pov since the results of the votes.**

**Please review ! If you read the story! It really means a lot I get at least 35 hits and only end up with 6 reviews...so please please please! review!.**

**I'll update soon if I'm not to busy ..school is starting again so I'll only be ably to update maybe two or three times a week so please be patient with me and leave me some nice reviews. **

**Oh yeah here are the results...**

**Arya and Kira -16 votes**

**Eragon and Jana- 12 votes**

**Eragon dies-1 votes**

**Eragon lives- 28 votes**


	14. I accept

**Hey guys! I decided to add a little humor ( If you could call it that) to the story, it's like a blooper. **

**Hope you like it !**

**Behind the set of Eragon.**

**Director: alright everybody places! Places! Eragon you and Arya stand here, and Saphira you can...hey where's Saphira?...**

**Eragon: I haven't seen her all day..the last thing she said to me , as that she was going get some fresh air...**

**Director: Well we got to find her...we can't do this scene without her..and where's Glaedr , and Kira?...and what the...Roran and Katrina were just there..why is everybody disappearing?**

**Eragon: I'll go find Saphira and Roran..**

**Arya: And I'll go find Glaedr and Kira..**

**1 hour later **

**Eragon looks up into a tree..**

**Eragon: What the? Saphira ! Glaedr! what are you doing!**

**Saphira: ( Blushing) I..we..that means..I..and he ...**

**Eragon: Eeeeeeuuuwww ...Is this what you've been doing all this time?**

**Saphira: Well I need to bear some children, for the dragon rider legacy to continue...**

**: mmh..oh yeah..you bad girl...**

**Eragon: ( looks behind tree) oh..my..gosh! Roran ! Katrina!..**

**Roran and Katrina break apart from their Romantic and passionate kissing..**

**Roran: Eragon..I ..**

**Eragon (steaming red..) GO GET A ROOM!**

**Meanwhile with Arya..**

**Arya: Kira? Glaedr? **

**: ( snoring )**

**Arya: (opens closet door) KIRA!**

**Kira: Wha!..Arya!..is it shooting time already?...**

**Arya: Yeah it is but I'm tired...move over..**

**Kira: (grunts) ok (closes door)**

**3 hours later..**

**Director: (pacing back and forth) WHERE IS EVERYBODY?**

**Courtyard...**

**Eragon: ( Still lecturing Saphira and Glaedr)**

**Roran and Katrina: Gasping...we've gone it twice now...wanna do it again?.. sure..**

**In the closet...**

**Kira and Arya: (Snoring)**

**END OF ACT 1 SET 1**

* * *

Deep in the depths of the Urbaen Castle...

An army was preparing their march towards the Varden. High above the army a red dragon was hovering above them with a red armored rider . The army gave a great roar , and started marching north of the Ramr river. There were at least thirty thousand this time , but one thousand started marching south east of Urbaen, and towards the forest of Du Weldenvarden.

"_This is bad..twenty thousand are heading towards the Varden..and one thousand are marching towards Du WeldenVarden ..since there is a huge amount of the warriors going to Varden, it will take them at least three weeks to get around the mountains and terrains to reach Varden."_

_But Du WeldenVarden isn't that far...but since it is such an enormous forest..it will take some time before the army reach Ellesmera since they have the forest on their side to keep the army at bay...I have to warn Eragon..he maybe strong but he's not that strong to take on twenty thousand men and Urgals" _thought Murtaugh to himself. "_If your going to warn him, do it soon, because if you don't, it might be too late" _said the red dragon Thorn. Murtaugh nodded in agreement , and started heading towards a secluded place where he could contact his brother.

* * *

Somewhere between the Hadrac desert and Aberon...

Eragon and Jana had been traveling for two days straight, only stopping when they needed to refill their wineskin. " Hey Jana!..how do you feel about stopping for the night?" asked Eragon. Jana didn't answer , she was busy looking down below , at the scenery. " Jana?...Jana...JANA!" shouted Eragon.

"Wha!...what is it?..sorry.." she apologized. Eragon looked at her with a concerned expression, and said, "uhh..are you alright?..you seem out of it lately..ever since we left Ellesmera.."

Jana gave a heavy sigh, "It's nothing.. I just have...I just have a lot on my mind lately...and I'm nervous about fighting in this war..it's frightening..."

Eragon chuckled, "yeah I know what you mean..I was pretty nervous when I had my first battle in Farthen Dur and againts the shade ,Durza, but don't worry, the Varden and I , have your back." he said with a confident voice.

She turned and gave him a faint smile , before adding, "Thank you Eragon, and I have yours..."

* * *

Back at Ellesmera

Kira couldn't tell how long he and Arya lay there , but for once in his life he actually felt at peace. He slowly got up , trying hard not to wake the love of his life up. Little did he know Arya was already awake, and was just pretending to be asleep so she could observe his actions.

Kira ruffled his hair and gave a big happy sigh, " You awake yet?.. or are you gonna sit there and continue pretending to be asleep?" he asked her without looking towards her direction. She pushed the blankets of , of her and got up, "How did you know?.." she asked him. "Lucky guess.."

knock..knock.. " Princess Arya?.."

Kira quickly hid behind the curtains and climbed on the frame.

Knock knock...

"Coming.." Arya squeeled.

"Yes?"

It was one of the royal guards of the castle.. "Princess Arya...the queen was worried about you when you did not show your presence this morning."

Arya looked at him with a puzzled look for a moment and then returned to her natural expression. "Oh..I..was busy with..um..the Varden treaties..and.. I..look just give my apologies to my mother, and tell her that I will be down shortly.." The guard nodded and left.

"Phew..that was close.." Kira said while steeping out of the curtains. " We can't be seen together like this, or else people will get suspicious , and if Gabatorix finds out he might use me and Areya to get to you."

Kira sighed and said, " Your probably right, but on the last part, what did you mean when you included Areya?". Arya gave him a startled look, " I assumed you knew..Falkor and Areya have been courting each other..". "What ! since when did that happen?" Arya giggled, " Since Areya started flying, and learning how to breathe fire. One evening she and him were hunting, and Areya injured her leg, so Falkor healed it , and gave her his prey." " Well who would have known?" he said.

He walked towards her and gave her a smirk look. "It's perfect, since their together, we're together.."

He reached out and touched her cheek. She smiled and took the collar of his torso, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Kira was left speechless. "That was..wow..amazing..so this means you finally accept my love for you ? Arya leaned in and gave him another kiss, but this time it was just a brush of their lips, "Consider that as a yes.." and with that she left the room.

"_Stop daydreaming and get over here , I've been looking for you all morning..!" _

Kira was shocked at first , about hearing a voice in his head, "Falkor!"

" _Yes..now get down here! Oromis is going to blow up if you don't get here now!_

* * *

_**Hey again..**_** I know it's not that long but I tried really hard to get a chapter in with school going on and all that other stuff..**

**so bear with me . Any ways leave some good reviews about the story and the blooper , and maybe some suggestions, and I'll update soon I NEED AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS!**

**I also forget to mention some other loyal reviewers that I missed last time ...here they are..**

**-EvailaPoisen**

**-BattleWiz88**

**-Chi Yomomotou**

**-LilyShay**

**-Mattoodude911**

**-pupdawq66**

**Thanks Everybody!**


	15. Liuden

**Act four scene fifteen...**

**Direct- Ok this time with more feelings Arya..and Kira! wake up! your suppose to me the evil brother who's jealous and poisons Romeo!.**

**Kira- Whatever...(yawns)**

**Direct- Ok from the top!...and action**

**Arya- Oh Eragon! Oh Eragon! Where art thou Eragon!**

**Eragon- Oh Arya, I would give the world if I could, for you!**

**Arya- that sounds corny! I can't work with him! It's like he's professing his love over and over again!**

**Eragon- (thinking)- this is going perfectly, I can professing my love to her so I won't have to get hurt every time she rejects me!**

**Kira- (snoring) Z...z...z...z...z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z**

**Arya- Thats it! I am not doing this scene!... (takes poison potion from Kira's hand..)**

**( Drinks) (Dies)**

**Direct- NNNOOO! ARYA!**

**Arya- I...I''m alive! How? (looks at bottle) no! Wonder! He's asleep! This is a sleeping potion!**

**Direct- (Grabs potion) (Steaming) **

**Murtaugh- LOOK OUT HE'S GOING TO BLOW!**

**Direct- ANGELA!**

**END**

Kira ran down the corridor , and towards the glade, when he noticed that as he was passing by the Menoa tree, it was glowing. "What the?" he shouted. As he neared the tree he saw three people standing near it with two dragons hovering above them. "Eragon, Jana, and...Arya?...Eragon what..uh..what are doing back here? He asked.

Eragon was startled for a moment , because he didn't see Kira approach them. "Oh Kira..I didn't see you there...we had to come back because...well I felt that the Menoa tree was calling out to me.." he said. Kira gave him a stunned look and said, "What about the Varden ?.Aren't you suppose to be there helping them?" " Well we were on our way there when...Murtaugh..,my brother...contacted me and, said that we were out numbered by eight thousand to two thousand, and that a whole entire army made up of a one thousand and five hundred Urgals are approaching Ellesmera..." "ONE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED!" Kira shouted.

" We don't have much time...they will be here at dawn tomorrow.." said Arya. Arya shifted her position and stood in front of Eragon, she reached out held his shoulders, saying in the ancient language, " Eragon you must go to the Varden aid...you must help them they need you more than we do, Kira and I can handle it."

Eragon gave a sad sigh and nodded, "Your right...I'll go to the Varden aid...but first..."

He stepped forward and place his right hand on the base of the tree and cried out in a loud voice with the ancient language, "O great Menoa tree! Now is the time! Lend me your strength and power! So that I may be able to rid us of this great evil that is upon us!"

For a moment everything was still and silent...but then a great gust of wind blew through the trees.

Suddenly a flash of blue light illumed from the Menoa tree, the base of the tree began to split apart like a door, and revealed a , beautiful blade, blue as the sky and sharp as the claw of a dragon.

Eragon stepped forward and grasped the new blade. _"It is Beautiful little one...it is your own inheritance...this blade will be the weapon of the freedom of Algaesia..guard it well and handle it with care.." _Stated Saphira in him mind. "_I will I promise."_ He Replied.

"Liuden..." whispered Arya. Kira turned his his attention away from the amazing site for a moment ,and asked, " Liuden?". Arya nodded and said, " It was a legendary tale that...your father...Brom use to tell, children of Ellesmera whenever he visited, It was about the first rider "Eragon", and how he sealed his sword into the Menoa tree combining it with the spirit of the elf women who sealed her soul into the tree, it was believed that Eragon fell in love with this woman, so he trusted her with his blade until one day a rider might need it to settle peace through out the land once more just like he did, over a hundred years ago." "Thats a big tale" he answered back.

Eragon stepped out of the sacred tree and raised the sword to the heavens and cried out, " With this sword! I will slay Gabatorix, free my brother from his grasp, and save all of Algaesia!"

**Note:**

**Hey guys I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALONG TIME!**

**schools back and I had piles of homework!**

**But I managed to get this chapter in thank you all for being patient and thank you BattleWiz and EvailaPoisen and Chi Yomomoto for all your support and reviews!**

**BattleWiz- Your FireEmblem story roxs like crazy! plz update soon! your the best!**

**EvailaPoisen- Your Eragon story is also awsome plz update soon keep up the good work!**

**Chi- Thanks for all you review your story is also really cool plz also update!**

**Love ya all! I hope you leave some great reviews and I'll update soon!**

**I need 8 this time so keep them coming! I might also start a StarWars knights of the old republic story for game 3 ..wht do you think? Should I or should I not?**

**Anyways peace out and OOOHHHHWWWWEEE!**

**-Kira Yamato **


	16. Believe me

**Claimer/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inheritance books, but I do own Kira from this Fan fiction.**

Kira looked at Eragon with glee, "_ Father,...you would have been proud of him...and you were right...he is the person who will decide the faith of Algaesia..." _

"_I am so proud of you little one!" ,_cried Saphira through their bond.

"_Thank you Saphira...I'll make you proud.." _Eragon replied .

Arya laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "Well done Shadeslayer.."

Eragon looked at her , and leaned in for a reward.

Arya turned her head away, avoiding his lips.

Kira understood what was happening, and motioned for Jana and the Dragons to follow him, so that the two may have some privacy.

As soon as everybody left Eragon spoke up, "I do not understand Arya Svit-kona...why do you?...I thought that you and I had..." he trailed of.

Arya shook her head slowly, and said, "I'm sorry Eragon but...as I said before..you are young...and I'm...we are too different...in mind, and in age"

Eragon shook his head with more force, and asked calmly, " Is it because of Kira ?"

Arya turned her head away and looked up to the sky, " I cannot say...Eragon..I..had...feelings for you before..but only as a friend."

"How is he different from me ?...we are both younger than you...we are not so different from each other...we are both riders..and I have known you longer than he has...we've been through so much together!..the war!..my training!.." he yelled.

Arya returned her gaze to him, and said slowly and calmly, "You are wrong Eragon, I have known Kira since he was a child, without him I would have perished, and you would never have gotten Saphira,"

"What are you talking about ?"

"I am saying that Kira saved my life when I was little, and that...I guess inside my heart...I knew that I would meet him again...and I did...during our travel back to Ellesmera with him, I had these strange dreams from the past...and he and I always had a dream together...thats how I found he was Brom..thats how I found how I survived that attack from the Urgals twelve years ago...and I care about him a lot .."

Arya said with emotions that Eragon had never seen her use before.

"So thats the reason! You owe him so you reject me! I LOVE YOU ARYA," he said in the ancient language.

Arya turned away from him and looked to the ground, "Eragon..I...I'm..so sorry...I can't..I love..Ki..."

At that instant Eragon pulled her into a deep kiss , and he fell on top of her, causing him to drop Liuden.

Arya tried to break free from his deep kiss and grasp...but for some reason...she couldn't pull him of.

At that same moment Kira had just turned the corner, wondering why Arya and Eragon were taking so long.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. "Arya..."

Arya finally got Eragon of , of her and looked at Kira with pleading eyes, "Kira!..it's not...it's not what you think...Eragon..he..and I...he."

Kira shook his head with disbelief, and dashed of.

"Kira!" Arya yelled after him.

"_I knew it!.She still loves him!...How could she!" _Kira screamed inside his head.

Jana was sitting up in a tree, she had watched everything that had taken place, right down to that Kiss.

"_So...he does still love her...oh Kira...I'm sorry.." she said with pain in her voice._

Arya looked at Eragon with fury, and ran after Kira.

He kept running until she reached the his room, she found him sitting on the bed with his eyes closed, and his on his knees.

"What are you doing here!" he said with a cold voice.

"Kira...I didn't mean to...to...Eragon forced himself on me...I had nothing to do with it..please..." she pleaded.

Kira looked at her slowly, his eyes were bloodshot.

Arya sat next to him and pulled him into a loving embrace, " I promise...I..Love you.."

Kira nodded silently and laid his head on her shoulder.

Arya pulled him apart from her and slowly leaned in, and passionately kissed him and gave out soft moans of pleasure.

Kira was hesitant at first but he finally gave in, not being able to resist her sweet aroma of crushed pine needles, and her soft delicate lips.

"I love you too..." he said in the Ancient Language

**Hey guys how's it going, I actually updated today, I had a lot of free time so I updated.**

**Anyways I wanted to hank everybody for all the great reviews.**

**Oh and I can't wait for my favorite authors and stories to update!**

**BattleWiz-Fire Emblem**

**-EvailaPoisen- Eragon**

**ChiYomomotou- Eragon**

**Obsiden- Star Wars knights of the old Republic**

**Eternity- Bofire of dreams**

**This time I just need 5 reviews!**

**And I'll try to update soon again!**

**-KiraYamato1**


	17. Best Friends

Chapter 17 Best Friends

Murtagh stood up and rubbed the side of his head furiously. _"Why can't I talk to him?...is he blocking his mind from me?...Dammit!..we are running out of time! Soon Gabatorixs army will reach the Varden.." _said Murtagh

_"Do not worry..you already warned him once. I don't think he needs to be reminded again." _said the red Dragon, Thorn.

" _I cannot stand it any longer!" _yelled Murtagh inside his head, as he was getting up. "_Where are you going? " _asked Thorn. _"We will ride to the forest of Ellesmera and warn them! then we will fly to the Varden." _he answered.

_" Don't be so foolish! you can't just fly to the elves capital and be greeted with open arms."_ the dragon warned.

Murtagh didn't answer. He grabbed Zar'rok , and started climbing out the window. The dragon gave out an irritated sigh and said, " _Well at least scry him..to make sure that he is still in Ellesmera"._

"Fine" he got back in and looked into a bowl of water that was on the table. He chanted the spell, and in moments the image of Eragon appeared . He was coming out of the tree with a blue sword.

There standing with him was the elf, Arya, and two other humans, that looked very familiar. Murtagh looked closer at the man standing next to a silver dragon. The girl was standing to a violet dragon. And Arya seemed to be holding a green baby dragon. "

_" Three new riders?!" he gasped._ His eyes widened even more , once he realized who the man was, that was standing next to the silver dragon. "_Ki...Ki..ra...?...KIRA?!!!.." He _shouted. "_Who is this man Kira?" _asked Thorn. Murtagh dismssed the image, and sat down on the floor. He lowered his head into his hands , and spoke softly with so much emotion. "_ Kira was an...old...very old...friend...we knew eachother when we were children...he was one of my best friend...until that day when Gabatorix summoned me...I told Kira that I would not change if I worked for the King._ He took a deep breath, and continued.

_" We grew apart since I lived in the castle...but sometimes I would see him ride by, on his horse . Then he riders attacked...we were under chaos...Gabatorix and I fled the battle, while my father, Morzan , stayed behind and fought off the riders. And in the end he fell. I haven't seen Kira since that day in the forest when we promised eachother before I left, that we would be friends together. I treated him as a brother, and him likewise." _he concluded.

_"Well then maybe he can help us!" _said Thorn. Murtagh got up paced around the room." _I suppose..but..he and I...what am I going to say...he is a rider of the elves...and I of the evil King...no...what is important...is that we warn them of the attacks.."_

Murtagh once again opened the windows and jumped out. Thorn caught him in mid-air.

"_We must fly hard Thorn! for the sake of Algaesia!" he yelled hrough the wind._ And with that they were off.

**Hey there I know it's short but I've been so busy with home comming so I haven't had time to even update or read stories. And listen I get about more then 80 hits on each chapter but all I get are a few reviews. I know I requested for certain amounts but if you give me at lest give me 20 reviews or 10 then I will update a really long and exciting chapter this week.s So give me 10-20 reviews and I will update. Also I'm asking at least one update from one my favorite stories . People are getting really lazy on fanfiction, people barely update anymore.**

**So enjoy this short chapter , then give me some good reviews and I will give you a really long chapter. Longer than any of the chapters I have written so far!**

**Thankyou to the five reviewers who came through for me!**

**Chi Yomomoto**

**EvailaPoisen**

**BattleWiz**

**Cobra175**

**SmelyBel**

**-Kira Yamato**


	18. Confusion of the heart Murtaugh returns

It seemed as if everything had stood still in that one moment for Eragon. Then Kira came and reality had made him jump back into the real world with pain. The look on Arya face told him everything…none of it mattered..the woman he had loved the most was no against him and all he could do was blame himself.

"_She loves him…I must accept that…" _he said calmly to himself only to be heard by Saphira who shared his thoughts and mind.

"_..Give her time little one your persistent and so far it is not a good thing with your relationship..instead of professing your love for Arya why not just try being who you are and help in this war. Don't let love cloud your way of thinking Eragon. It will be a dangerous turn of events when Gabatorix finds out..he could use her against us."_

Thoughts and memories ran through his mind with everything leading up to Arya…but Saphira was right though..he couldn't let Arya get hurt because of his own childish antics for love…when this war was over he would win her love with dignity.."

…Back in Arya room

Kira felt his heart beat faster and faster as his kiss with Arya deepend, her sweet delicate lips on his as his tongue played with hers and nipped her lower lip. Finaly they broke apart both breathless from the kiss. Arya seemed dazed a little but managed a faint smile towards him as she took his face into her hands leaning her forehead aganst his as her raven black locks fell.

"Never doubt my love for you Rider..it will always stay true just as my heart will remain with you forever"

Kira put on a smile as he reached out and caressed her cheek his eyes locked with hers.

"Never again will I doubt you.."

Just as he said those words a loud bell was overheard from the castle, shouts of both surprise and terror ran through the halls. The couple looked at each other for a moment before dashing out towards the palace. Islanzadi sat upon her throne looking weary as ever before looking up and saw Arya and Kira walk in.

"Where is Rider Eragon?..He is well needed to be told of what is happening." She said softly but with a hint of worry in her voice.Arya came forth looking at her mother "what has happened? Is there an attack?.."Kira looked to the side before walking out of the room "I'll get him..I'll be back" with that he left the room quietly.

Islanzadi stood up and spoke in a slow monotone matter, as she stared out into the kingdom from a large window in the room.

"It has seem that a red dragon approaches..I am pretty sure you know what that means my daughter.."

Arya's hand formed a fist as the name came out coldly.."Murtaugh"

Kira ran through the kingdom and was just in time to see Saphira take off with Eragon no doubt on her back. _"where is he going?!" _Kira ran to the gate trying to keep up with the dragons pace and was blocked off by the gaurds."Let me go I have to follow him!"

One of the gaurds held him back shaking his head. "I am sorry sir but we cannot let anyone else out. Kira was confused at what the man said but shook his head. "_Falkor..come.."_

At an instant the moonlight color dragon appeared by his side with Areya. Kira jumped on and ordered Areya to return to Arya and keep track of anything that was going on and if anything did happen, to contact him. As they flew off Kira wondered why the sudden urgency of Eragon leaving but then saw at a distance keeping up with a pace to not let them know they were followed.

" _Where do you think they are going?..something must have appeared to get that young rider so excited to leave in a rush" _Kira thought for a moment but kept looking ahead.

"_I do not know but we have to get them back to figure out a plan. If there is an attack then we must be ready" he said his mind racing with thoughts._

Eragon flew on with Saphira at a rush that he had forgotten to report back to Islanzadi. He knew tat they would understand but he had to talk to Murtaugh..why had he alerted them of the attack that was going to happen on the Varden?..is he still on their side or not?..and the truth of their family, he still wanted to know about. As they we're almost to the edge of the forest he saw a red figure up ahead, knowing to well it was Thorn carrying Murtaugh. As they approached he heard Saphira growl but calmed her with a soothing tone saying it was alright. Murtaugh motioned for them to land and Eragon followed. As they got off their dragons they both stared at eachother for a moment before Murtaugh threw down Zarrok showing that he didn't wish to fight. Eragon didn't move only to nod.

He spoke towards the traitor but didn't wish to cause an affront. "Muratugh..you cannot be here..if your spotted they'll take you down without question" Murtaugh shook his head and looked at his younger sibling. "Eragon you have to know Gabatorix plans..his forces are almost at the Varden it won't be long now..you have to go back." He said with urgency. Eragon looked to the side not knowing if to trust him or not but came to conclusion at Mutaugh reasoning for him to lead the Varden. "You don't want her hurt do you?.." he asked quietly. Murtaugh looked at Eragon with almost an innocent face "What do you mean?..". "Nasuada…you still care for her so you don't want her getting hurt..is that not true brother?.." . Muratugh stepped back his eyes getting angry. "Do not mention her! Now is not the time. You have to get back and help them they don't stand a cha-"

Just as Murtaugh was about to finish someone tackled him from the air flipping them both over and was kicked up landing on the ground with a blade on his neck. Kira with fury in his eyes was on top of him with the blade illuming a dark glow. "Hey there Murtaugh..long time no see..". Murtaugh looked back at his former friend and laughed. "Well if it isn't Kira…yes it has been awhile how are you?.." the blade pressured on his neck. "Do not presume to play games with me Muratugh..what are you doing here?..shouldn't you be back with your master at his fancy castle helping him destroy the human race that defies him?. Eragon jumped at Kira trying to pry him off. "Let him go!! You don't know what your doing!!". At that moment Kira threw Eragon off and he and Murtaugh circled each other blades in hand.

Murtaugh smirked looking at him, "let us see who has gotten stronger ..to let my brother be trained by the likes of you is hard to imagine"..Kira laughed shaking his head..the air around them was tense as both their dragons took flight and battled. Their blades met almost soundlessly as Kira took an upper dive trying to skewer him. Murtaugh dodge to the right and lunged at the Kira doing a side sweep following up with a downward slash.

Eragon got up watching his brother and teacher fight both amazed and anxious to get them to stop. Saphira was doing the same overhead with the two other dragons both trying to calm them down.."stop it both of you!!". Murtaugh quickly slashed Eragon out of the way and jumped up wielding his blade down at Kira followed up by a powerful Brisinger. Kira managed to block the attack but got hit in the chest by the magic and was thrown back a few feet away. He got up wiping the blood from his face and summed up the power. "Ge'vister!." the trees came to life as they wrapped around Murtaugh trapping him squeezing the air out of him. Kira got up and held the blade at his throat while Falkor had clipped one of Thorns wings and tackled him to the ground and locked his fangs on the red Dragon's throat. Kira panted sweat dripping down his face as he held the blade shakingly. "You are nothing but a traitior..not only to your people but to your own brother..and me.." his voice trailed of at the word in the end as his eyes locked on to the struggling man. Murtaugh turned to him giving up the fight for freedom and yelled out angrily "then kill me!! forget about what you ahve sworn before and kill me! what am I worth to you anyways??!". Kira hesitated for a moment and then lowered his sword. "I have not forgotten our.."my" promise...but if this is the only way then I shall do it..but.." he waved his hand to the side and the roots let him go. "Get out of here...the next time I'll see that face of yours will be on the battlefield dead.." . Kira started walking towards Eragon who was still forzen his face cold as ever. Murtaugh got up and jumped at Kira but as he did, he recieved a blow on the cheek causing a long scar knocking him to the side. Kira stood there his blade wielded looking angrily at the traitor.

"Your a fool..". He walked up to Murtaugh but stoppped as he heard Falkor speak. _"Kira!..let us take him to Islanzadi..let her decide."._ Kira..thought for a moment and nodded commanding the roots to wrap around Murtaugh once again and led him away but looked at Eragon for a moment. "You do not understand what is happening but you are needed back at the castle..think about something first before you go off trying to get yourself hurt..now lets go." he walked off with Falkor flying overhead baring at Thorn.

Eragon stood there angrily again, he was confused at what had just happened as Saphira landed beside him nuzzling his forehead. "_Let us go little one..maybe things will become more clearer" _Eragon didn't say anything but walked on.."what was going on?..what promise?.." he shook his head angrily. "Nothing makes sense anymore but I knowone thing for sure Saphira...we are heding back to the Varden...return to the teehouse I'll meet you there and we'll leave as soon as we can." _"And the others?." . "they will catch on but for now the Varden needs us..and Gabatorix will have his people at our mercy again"._ As he walked on his blade glowed as nightfall fell upon them.

**Hey guys it's been awhile since I updated I know lol. well I'll try and finish this story cus I already have some stuff for the continuation of this story. so leave some good reviews and I'll updated as soon as I can thank you to my past loyal reviewers hope to see your books a success.**

-KiraYamato1


End file.
